


Let's Get Physical

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee shop if you squint, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Remixed Fic, gym meet cute?, personal trainer Logan Echolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Veronica Mars needs to get in shape for her FBI physical so she hires a personal trainer. Too bad she hates him.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110
Collections: MazzyPalooza2020





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).



> I had originally posted a similar version of this fic in various chapters of Promptober fics one year, and then promptly forgot about it. But J didn't. She encouraged me to put it all together, make it more accessible, because she thought it was special. Isn't she the best?
> 
> Thank you, J, for your unflagging encouragement of everyone in this fandom. Your faith in me means so much and there are so many fics that I wouldn't have posted if it wasn't for you! You deserve ALLLLLLL the fics!!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50346383952/in/dateposted/)

“Dad, I'm just really worried that I can't do this.” Veronica struggles to keep the tears from spilling onto her cheeks but she knows her dad can hear them in her voice. Walking around the small pond behind her apartment complex, she doesn't want anyone else to see her cry.

_“Honey, it's okay. You can always—”_

“No, Dad.” She cuts him off. “Becoming an FBI field agent is the only thing I've ever wanted.”

_“Well, then. You've always been able to accomplish anything you put your mind to. You can do this, too. Valedictorian, Summa Cum Laude at Stanford, and now the FBI.”_

She sighs. His pep talk is pretty lame but knowing that he still has faith in her, even if he is 3,000 miles away, anchors her.

“Thanks, Dad. It's just, field agent training is way different than the FBI internships I did in the past or even officer training at home with you.”

Her dad pauses, obviously unsure what to say, and sighs.

“Whatever it is, lay it on me, Dad.”

 _“You know I'd rather have you behind a desk, Veronica.”_ He cuts off her protests. _“But it's your choice and if you're going to be a Special Agent with the FBI, I want you to be absolutely prepared. I want you in the best shape possible to keep you safe. If you're going to do this—”_

“I am,” she practically growls.

_“Then be extra prepared. Go train with the fastest, strongest male candidate, Veronica. Prove you absolutely can do it.”_

Veronica gulps. “I don't want the other candidates to see any weaknesses. Especially not the men. It's bad enough…” she trails off, not wanting her dad to know how his petite, blond daughter is harassed.

_“Go to a gym, then. Get a personal trainer. You can come out of nowhere and surprise them all.”_

He starts humming the ‘Rocky’ theme music and she laughs.

“That's actually pretty good advice.”

_“Don't sound so surprised!”_

“I mean, I already don't have time to sleep, so why not add more?”

_“That's the spirit, kid.”_

“Thanks. Really, I—”

 _“I know.”_ He cuts her off before she can tell him how much she misses him. _“Call again soon. I love you, Veronica.”_

“Love you, too, Dad.”

After she hangs up with her dad, she settles onto a bench outside her apartment. She immediately looks up gyms in the area on her phone, making a mental list of what she wants.

She needs a personal trainer who is okay with weird hours, familiar with the FBI field agent requirements, and preferably a female. Someone who will be a good running buddy and encourage her to keep going.

She picks the gym closest to her place; she knows it's nice because she drives by it on the way to work and she fills out the request form for a trainer on her phone. A few seconds later she receives an email confirming her appointment at 10 pm with a trainer named Jackie.

Letting herself relax on the bench for another second, she’s content now that she's doing something, taking care of her problem. She had given in to her doubts on the phone with her dad, but she’s banished them.

She's Veronica Mars. “ _I can't do this_ ,” isn't allowed to be part of her vocabulary anymore.

———-

Veronica arrives early, as instructed via email, to her personal training appointment so that she can officially join the gym, get her membership card, and take the (required) tour.

She sighs, hoping Jackie, the trainer, understands what she is looking for. She can't afford to waste her time. Her police officer training means she’s in decent shape...but she's been behind a desk for too long learning the procedures and she’ll be the first to admit her eating habits can't be characterized as ‘healthy.’

After getting all the gym formalities out of the way—marveling over the sauna she will never use—her tour wraps up back at the front desk.

After looking up Jackie over lunch today on the gym website, she's expecting a pretty African-American woman with curly hair.

What she does not expect is the Adonis of a man standing there instead.

He's about her age, tall, with brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. The sleeveless t-shirt he wears shows off arm muscles that are practically as big as her head. She gulps at the sudden—and unexpected, because it's been so long she'd practically forgotten about sex—flare of arousal she feels.

She works with plenty of handsome men and sees nice arm muscles all the time. _This one’s not anything special_ . _He's on steroids, probably_ , she thinks unkindly.

“Are you Veronica?” He holds out his hand. “Hi, I'm Logan. I'm your personal trainer.”

She shakes his outstretched hand and tries not to notice his charming smile. “Um, it's nice to meet you, Logan, but I signed up with Jackie.”

“Jackie had a family emergency and had to leave for New York. She's handing off all her clients for a while.”

“But…” Veronica doesn't know how to say she really wanted a female trainer, that she most definitely does not want to get all sweaty with this hot man. Her libido shoots off fireworks again at the word ‘sweaty’ and she has a flash where she imagines watching sweat roll down his abs while he's naked, on top of her, and this is exactly the problem.

“If you need evening availability and FBI prep training, I'm really the only other person who can help you. All the trainers are good,” he gestures around, “but I'm the best.” His charming smile morphs into a cocky smirk.

Ah, a jackass. She deals with this type all day long. She was hoping for a break from that during her workout time but at least she doesn't have to worry about anything developing between them.

“Fine,” she snaps. “Let's go.”

\------

At the end of her workout, she can't remember why she ever thought anything about Logan was attractive. He's the biggest prick she's ever met, and that's saying something.

\------

“Oh, no.” She shoves the pamphlets on healthy eating back into his hands. “You can tell me what to do every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 10 to 11 pm. But you cannot tell me what I'm allowed to eat,” she growls at him a week later.

“Fine, fine. You were the one who wanted results.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Let's work on sit ups first.”

He holds her feet in place and every time she lifts her torso to see his face—how had she ever thought he was handsome?—he taunts her.

“C’mon, Mars, you can do more than that. Weenie junior high boys in gym class can do more. Keep going.”

God, she hates him.

\------

“Tonight it's running, Mars, so get on the treadmill.” He continues to talk as he punches in the preset buttons, first on her machine and then his.

“You need to build up your endurance enough so that you can carry on a conversation while you run.”

She nods.

He reaches over and increases her incline. “No nodding. I'm gonna ask you questions and you have to answer out loud.”

She groans internally. Why did she sign up for a personal trainer again? She totally should have found a different gym when the first trainer that she wanted wasn't available.

“Fine!” she barks out and smacks his hand away before he can touch the incline arrow again.

“Why do you want to be an FBI agent?”

She rolls her eyes. She's not a big fan of prying questions but she should have known he'd go with the traditional inquiries.

“Real original. Because I like investigating.”

Her feet pound the treadmill in sync with his for a moment.

“My turn. Why did you decide to become a personal trainer?”

He glances over at her, surprised. “That's not how it works. I ask the questions.”

Veronica points to herself. “FBI, remember? We like interrogations. That's the only way I'll play.”

“Okay,” Logan concedes. “It was kind of a temporary thing after college, but then I got certified and found that I liked it.”

“And the crazy hours?”

“Uh-uh. That's two questions in a row. My turn. Did you grow up in D.C.?”

She snorts to cover how hard it is to keep talking while running. 

“Does anyone?” She pants.

“That’s not an answer.” He reaches over and increases her intensity level. Now she really can’t talk.

“Five more minutes at this pace, then you can slow down.”

She immediately regrets it, but she sticks her tongue out at him and increases her own intensity even further. _That’ll show him_. Smart she may be, but stubborn is one of her defining characteristics.

He just laughs at her—not even a little out of breath. He’s seriously the worst.

———-

The next time she meets with Logan, it’s for weight training. Veronica doesn’t want to look like a female bodybuilder but she knows she needs to be strong enough to defend herself and overpower any possible opponents.

She’s had a fairly terrible day so far—Friday the 13th is living up to its reputation. She’s not one for superstition but she spilled coffee on her favorite blouse on her way to work this morning, her boss yelled at her for something that wasn’t her fault, and now she has to meet with the Trainer From Hell instead of indulging in her normal Friday night activity—curling up on her couch to watch TV or read.

She tries to be brisk with him, businesslike, to counteract the flips taking place in her belly every time she sees his muscles flex. Maybe she can channel her frustrations—both sexual and from her day—and turn them into more strength for weight lifting tonight.

He leans over her, spotting her bench pressing efforts, and she absolutely refuses to let herself think about what it would feel like to have him on top of her. She squeezes her eyes shut to block out the image.

Maybe he can sense she’s distracted because he asks, “So, you never did tell me where you grew up.”

“California,” she grunts as she lifts the weight bar.

“No way. Me, too.”

“What part?” She’s totally panting but she’s still talking and pushing her arms to keep going. She desperately hopes that Logan is keeping count of her reps.

“SoCal. LA, then a little beach town in the San Diego area. But my mom and I moved to New York when I was in high school.”

She nods because she can’t form a response anymore.

“What about you, Mars? Where did you grow up?”

But all she can do is grunt as she lifts the bar back up and tries to put it away.

“Uh-uh,” He scolds her. “You’re not done yet.”

He’s the worst. Maybe a black cat can cross her path on the way home and just round out this awful day.

——-

There’s no training session with Logan on Sunday but Veronica has a small pocket of free time in the afternoon and decides to go for a quick run. She’s all set to run outside but then it starts raining so she ends up on the treadmill at the gym.

She’s so surprised when Logan steps onto the treadmill next to her that she almost falls off her own. She has her earbuds in though, so she just waves and tries to play it cool.

The whole time she’s running, trying to get in the zone, she can’t seem to stop her thoughts from drifting to the man next to her. His legs are lean and toned, on display thanks to his little running shorts.

She glances over at him again, glistening with sweat. She wants to put her tongue in the hollow of his collarbone where the sweat has pooled and see what he tastes like. She stumbles a little with the thought, arousal throbbing through her. She decreases her speed to cover it and hopes that her libido will cool down, too.

“Are you okay?” Logan takes out his earbuds and gestures at her.

She reads his lips and nods.

“Wanna have a little contest?” He asks, and then repeats his question once she removes her earbuds. “See who can go the longest?”

Woah, was that innuendo? Or is she just terribly fixated on sex in this man’s presence?

“Um, you’re a personal trainer. I think the odds are slightly in your favor,” she replies. But her competitive nature chafes at letting a challenge go unanswered, so she adds, “Plus I started before you.”

He laughs. “Okay, I’ll spot you some time. Let’s just see if you can go five more minutes.”

That’s what he says, goading her on, for the next twenty minutes. He keeps smirking and picking up his pace. God, he’s a jerk.

She really hates running. She hates the man next to her. She’s not paying him right now, so does this constitute harassment? Abuse, maybe? She definitely hates the FBI and its Special Agent requirements right about now.

Finally, when her legs are going to collapse underneath her, Logan huffs and slows down his machine.

“Probably time for a cool down,” he says, and she’s gratified to hear that he’s panting slightly.

It will probably take her another hour before she’s breathing normally but at least she didn’t give up first.

“Wanna join me for a smoothie in the cafe?” He asks as they both step off their treadmills. He hands her a towel from the bin—she knows she’s way past the ‘sexy’ stage of sweaty—and she scoffs.

“A smoothie? I don’t think so.” Her nose wrinkles in disgust.

“Right, I forgot about your aversion to health food. We could make it a coffee at the shop around the corner?”

“Much more my style.” She glances down at her workout gear. “I’m pretty gross, though.”

He shrugs. “No one cares.”

“Okay. Meet you at the front desk in five.”

————-

Veronica is surprised she said yes. It’s not like a date; she’s just grabbing coffee with an acquaintance. He probably only wants to talk about workout stuff, anyway.

She had broken up with her college boyfriend, Troy, when she moved to D.C. permanently and while she’s had many offers, she has neither the desire or time to date anyone. It’s been a while since she’s been on a date, let alone had sex, and she feels awkward.

She follows him to the coffee shop and as she hustles alongside him she worries about what she will say, what they will talk about, but she’s pleased to find out she feels comfortable with Logan. He’s easy to talk to.

They discover they are both from the same part of California; her hometown of Pan is about 45 minutes from where he grew up in Neptune. Their high schools were rivals but they didn’t actually have any mutual friends. They have more in common than Veronica would have guessed—their parents are both divorced, they both miss California, and they are both totally hooked on ‘Leverage’ and ‘Bones.’

“So you said your mom moved you to New York when you were in high school?” she asks, once they are settled at a wooden table with their drinks.

“Yeah, my junior year, when my parents split. My dad got remarried almost immediately to an actress who’s practically my age and my mom started doing plays in New York. She’s great at it.” His face lights up as he tells her about his mom. “She’s way better off now. I miss California, but I’m glad we moved.”

“So how’d you end up in D.C.?”

“Would you believe I followed a friend?”

“I’d believe you followed a girl.”

He laughs at this and admits, “The girl is in New York. Her brother is in D.C.”

At her quizzical look, he elaborates. “My best friend, Duncan, he moved to D.C. to go to Georgetown and get into politics. I followed him here. He’s my roommate. His sister, Lilly, went to Vassar and we dated off and on, both in high school and college. She’s still in New York, in fashion design. Duncan and I, we try to visit her a lot. They’re good friends, they got me through all the shit with my parents.”

He plays with the cardboard wrap around his coffee cup while Veronica wonders what it means, that he’s still so close with his ex-girlfriend.

His head snaps up suddenly. “I’m not dating her now. I should have said that. We dated off and on for a long time before deciding that we were better off as friends. Permanently.”

She can feel herself blushing. This isn’t a date—but it kinda feels like one.

“Oh,” she says faintly, surprised he picked up on her thoughts. “So what does your friend Duncan do?”

“He’s clerking for a representative from California. He’s insanely busy but I’m still glad I moved here. Duncan and Lilly—they’re like family.”

Veronica experiences a bolt of envy. It’s just been her and her dad for such a long time. She has Mac and Wallace, her closest friends from high school who got her through her hard times, but they are on the other side of the country.

Maybe that’s why she’s having coffee with this man, because the California connection reminds her of home.

Or maybe it’s the way his legs look in running shorts. Either way, it’s been nice to relax and chat with a friend.

She glances at her watch, surprised to learn that they’ve been talking for two hours. “Oh, gosh, it’s later than I realized! I should really be getting home.”

“Veronica,” Logan is suddenly bashful, “could I call you sometime?”

It takes a moment to dawn on her. He’s asking to call her, to see her again, like, a date. A real one. Her stomach flutters at the idea but she shakes her head.

His face falls and she puts her hand over his. 

“I’d love to go out with you, Logan. But I don’t think I can date my trainer. Not because you’re a trainer,” she adds in a rush when he looks offended, “but because I wouldn’t want to hate my boyfriend for telling me to do more sit ups.”

“You hate me, huh?” He shakes his head, rueful.

She smirks. “Not as much as I did at first. But once I pass the Special Agent PFT, I won’t really need a trainer anymore. So maybe if you’re still interested then…” she trails off.

His mouth turns up in an adorable lopsided smile and her stomach resumes its flips.

“Do you think we could hang out again...just as friends...until then?” He’s cute when he’s hesitant.

She gives him a teasing smile. “Will you take it easy on me at the gym?”

“Absolutely not.” He grins and it’s even better than the lopsided smile, which she didn’t think was possible.

“Give me a friends and family discount?”

“Hmm. It’s a possibility.”

“Even if you didn’t, I’d like that.”

————-

“Thanks for inviting me over,” Veronica says as Logan answers the door to his uptown loft apartment.

“I’m glad you could make it. Lilly will be thrilled to have another girl to hang out with tonight. She’s always complaining that there’s too much testosterone. Come on in and meet them.” He opens the door wide and she steps inside.

Veronica gulps at the sight of Logan in a tight grey Henley and jeans. She thought his workout clothes were sexy but the soft shirt clinging to his sculpted chest is a whole new level of hotness.

She tries to keep her mouth from gaping open as she gazes around Logan’s apartment. Even with a roommate, she knows that the hardwood floors, exposed brick, skylights, amazing views of D.C., and sheer square footage can’t be cheap. Maybe personal training is more lucrative than she realized.

“Veronica,” Logan is saying, “this is Duncan and Lilly.”

Duncan, an average looking guy with blue eyes and short brown hair, wanders over from the kitchen and waves at her. He’s wearing a casual blue striped button-down and jeans. Lilly, the green-eyed blond next to him in heels and black skinny jeans, closes the space between her and Veronica and throws her arms around her exuberantly.

Her face must register her surprise at being hugged by a total stranger because Logan chuckles behind them.

“Oh my gosh, it’s awesome to meet you!” Lilly gushes. “These guys never bring home anyone interesting for me to play with but you’re an FBI agent! I want to hear all about it!”

“Um.” Veronica is not sure how to handle all the energy crammed into this person. Lilly drags her by the hand over to the couch in the living area and sits them down, staring at her avidly.

“Logan, can you bring us some drinks, please?” Lilly calls to the kitchen area. He smiles and busies himself opening a bottle of wine. Duncan, at the stove, stirs something that smells amazing. Lilly turns her considerable focus back to Veronica and waits expectantly.

Veronica tries to deflect Lilly’s inquiries. “It’s not actually as exciting as it sounds. I’m still training so it’s mostly just desk work anyway.” She shrugs. “I bet your job is really interesting, though. What do you do in the fashion industry?”

Veronica knows nothing about New York fashion—she owns pantsuits and workout gear, mostly. She dug out her one pair of jeans for tonight and paired it with a black work blouse. Lilly doesn’t seem offended, though, and happily regales Veronica with a story about one of the other designers and what sounds like a truly hideous dress.

Logan hands Lilly a glass of white wine, kissing the top of her head affectionately, and begins clearing off a place on the coffee table for Veronica’s glass. A tiny flare of jealousy stirs in her chest at their casual contact but he made it clear that while he and Lilly used to date, they don’t anymore. It’s not like she’s dating him, either.

The cluttered coffee table is covered with books and magazines. She notices Logan sticking a bookmark in ‘The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet’s Nest’ and smiles at him.

“I loved that series,” she comments, pointing at the book.

“Me, too. How’s the ending?” He gives her his adorable lopsided smile again and her insides melt.

“Obviously I’m not going to tell you,” she smirks. “You have to finish it for yourself! I will say, though, it’s too bad the author passed away before he could write more of them.”

Lilly scoffs. “Logan, you’re such a closet nerd.”

“It’s not really a secret, Lils.” He shrugs and hands Veronica the glass of wine he poured. “Is white okay?”

“Of course, thanks.” She takes a sip.

“Duncan is a great cook,” Logan gushes. “I told him your stance on my healthy eating plans and he said he had just the thing. What are you making, man?” He calls, turning to the kitchen.

“Fettuccine Alfredo,” his roommate replies, still at the stove. “It’s almost ready. Lilly, come set the table.”

She huffs and rolls her eyes but smiles. Logan flops down into her vacated spot on the couch. “Sorry,” he whispers. “I should have warned you. Lilly is kind of...a force of nature. But she’s harmless and fun, and loyal to a fault.”

Veronica raises a brow. “Fun, huh? I think I’ve forgotten what that is. Things have definitely been all work and no play for me for a long time.” She gives him a soft smile. “Thanks again for inviting me. It’s nice to have an excuse to take a break from work.”

Logan bobs his eyebrows at her. “I’d be happy to teach you all about fun.”

Her stomach does a flip at his innuendo. “Is that a service you charge extra for or…”

“Nope. It’s free. And only offered to you.”

He leans in closer to her and Veronica gazes into his eyes. They are warm and comforting, full of affection and a hint of lust. For a moment she actually thinks he’s going to tilt his head down and kiss her—and she desperately wants him to—when Duncan calls out, “Dinner’s ready!” from the kitchen and the moment is broken.

——

“Wow, it’s really late,” she says, stretching and checking her watch hours later. “I need to get home.”

“You’re welcome to crash here tonight, if you want,” Lilly offers. “You can take the guest bedroom. The couch is really comfy; I don’t mind.”

“I really should go,” she insists. “But thanks. I had a great time.”

Veronica realizes she’s not exaggerating. She did have a great time. Dinner was delicious and the easy rapport between these friends makes for a comfortable environment. Duncan seems more reserved by nature, content to let Lilly chatter on, but even he had opened up over dinner, talking about his job a bit and his political aspirations. Logan’s like a third sibling in their family, teasing them both as they played a game after dinner. Being a part of it, Veronica misses family dinners and game nights and having friends to tease. She has shut people out of her life for too long.

Logan’s casual touches all evening—bumping her knee under the table at dinner or brushing her fingers as he collects the cards—are a reminder she’s missed physical contact, too.

“Are you going to be okay getting home?” Logan stands up from the couch to walk her to the door.

“Logan, I am a federal agent. Almost.” She reminds him, laughing. “I mean, I’m not armed at this moment but I’m well trained.” 

She meets his eyes and he smiles.

“Yep.” He gives her his cockiest grin. “You’re gonna ace your physical fitness test.”

“And I’m sure you’ll take all the credit.”

“Naturally!” His eyes twinkle and he takes a step closer to her. Veronica’s breath hitches in her chest at their proximity.

His lips brush softly against her cheek and desire floods her body. “Text me when you’re home to let me know you got there safely, okay?”

She wants to grab him and kiss him senseless. Instead, she nods mutely and turns to go. She can’t wait until their professional relationship is over...for entirely different reasons than she anticipated when they first met.

———-

 _“So how does your dad feel about you joining the FBI?” L_ ogan’s voice resonates deep and warm in her ear as she lies in bed, talking with him on the phone before going to sleep. 

A night owl, Veronica doesn’t mind staying up late to finish work or catch up with her friends on the West coast. Logan, she has come to find out, doesn’t sleep well and keeps odd night hours because it suits him. One of the things he likes about being a personal trainer, he tells her, is he can set his own hours. After seeing his impressive apartment, she suspects that he works because he wants to, not because he has to. 

And okay, she made sure he didn’t have a criminal background from day one, but she drew the line at checking out his net worth. 

For the third night in a row, he’s been the last person she’s talked to before falling asleep. Waiting until her physical fitness test to start dating feels like a formality at this point but she made the rule, she’s damn well going to follow it.

Steering her mind back to his question, she stifles a yawn before answering. “He’s grudgingly supportive, for the most part. At first, he was really opposed to me in law enforcement but once he realized I was going to do it whether I had his blessing or not, he decided I should be the best of the best.”

_“And you will be.”_

“Thanks, Logan.” His praise warms her, a soft smile spreading across her face even though he can’t see it through the phone.

_“Hey, Veronica, I know you’re tired but can I ask you one more question before you go to bed?”_

“I’ll allow it.”

_“What’re you wearing?”_

Is he serious right now?

“Is this where I’m supposed to say ‘nothing’?” She adopts a breathy tone and chuckles at his groan.

_“Really?”_

“No, you perv. I’m wearing shorts and a t-shirt.”

 _“Are they short shorts? Can we pretend?”_ he begs, and she can picture his puppy dog eyes, hands clasped below his chin. 

“Oh, nothing could be as short as the ones you wear to the gym!” 

_“You like that, do you?”_

“Not as much as you’d like these tiny things I’m wearing to bed,” she teases. “Half my butt is hanging out.”

Gratified at Logan’s quick inhalation of breath, Veronica laughs. 

“You’re so easy.”

_“It’s true. Please take advantage of me.”_

“You wish.”

_“I do wish. Now tell me about your t-shirt. Is it white? See-through?”_

“Oh, didn’t I mention? I sleep in turtlenecks. Keeps me warm.”

_“You’re killing me, Mars.”_

“Payback for the sit-ups you made me do,” she sing-songs.

 _“You hired me!”_ Logan retorts. _“You paid me for those sit ups.”_

He has a point but she’ll never admit it. 

“I think you just like the torture.”

_“You’re the masochist here, leading me on with the talk of your tiny shorts and then leaving me all hot and bothered.”_

Picturing him, shirtless, sweaty, and turned-on, sends her blood thrumming through her veins. Now he’s not the only one with a problem. 

_“Veronica? You still there?”_

“Um.” Readjusting the phone against her cheek, Veronica hopes he doesn’t know what she was thinking.

 _“You want me to tell you what I’m wearing?”_ Logan continues, dropping his voice into a husky register. _“It will be a really short conversation.”_

Oh god. Not just shirtless but pantsless, too. Her vivid imagination jumps into overdrive at thought.

Clearing her throat, she tries to steer the conversation back into safer waters. “That’s good because I’m tired.”

_“The answer is: nothing. ‘Night, Veronica.”_

He hangs up before she can reply. Gaping at the phone, she wishes she could vent her indignation and frustration at him. Tossing and turning for hours before finally falling into a fitful sleep, she dreams of Logan, naked, and wakes feeling decidedly unsatisfied. 

———

“The big fitness test is tomorrow, huh?” Logan slows his pace as they approach her apartment, not even a little out of breath. Infuriating man.

“Yeah, it’s tomorrow. I’m trying not to think about it too much or else I get really nervous all over again,” Veronica huffs. He had encouraged her to run outside tonight, as the weather was starting to warm up, and joined her on a jog around the trails by her place. He didn’t even goad her into going faster, just kept pace at her side.

“V, you’re gonna do great. We’ve been working really hard and you’ve been so diligent. You’ve got this.”

His pep talk has the desired effect and she smiles as she slows to a walk. “Thanks, Logan. I’ll just be glad when it’s over.”

“Hey, I have an idea. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?” He offers, stopping to stretch his legs. “To celebrate, of course. Give you something to look forward to. I’ll even let you pick what you want, the unhealthiest thing you can think of.”

His crooked smile spreads across his face and makes her stomach flip. 

“That’s sweet of you.” She takes a deep breath, tries not to look at his flexing muscles. “It’s a date, then.”

He doesn’t contradict her. “I’ll pick you up at 7. And Veronica?”

Moving to stand by her, Logan grabs her hand and invades her space, towering over her. Caught in his stare, she leans towards him as he inclines his head and feathers his lips against hers. 

“For luck.”

Desire unfurls in her belly and it takes every ounce of self control she has not to fist her hands in his t-shirt and pull him in for more. 

Tomorrow.

——

Veronica opens the door to find Logan waiting anxiously in the hallway. “So, how did it go?” 

He looks amazing in a dark tailored sport coat and slacks and he thrusts a bouquet of flowers into her hands. She’s glad that she’s not out of place in her favorite little black dress.

“Sorry, those are for you.” Gesturing at the flowers, he gives her a sheepish grin. “I’ve just been waiting all day to find out the results of your fitness test.”

She motions him to come inside and gives him a dazzling smile. “25!”

“And you needed at least a 20, right?”

“Yep!” She bounces on the balls of her feet in her excitement. “I never could have done it without you, Logan.”

“That’s not true at all. You did the hard work yourself. I just helped provide the motivation.”

Suddenly nervous, she can’t meet his eyes at his praise and busies herself with the bouquet. “These are really pretty. Thanks. I’m just gonna…” she trails off and waves in the direction of the kitchen. “Make yourself at home.”

He follows her into the tiny kitchen and watches while she sets the flowers on the counter and searches for a vase.

“Aha!” She spots one in the cabinet above the refrigerator but she can’t reach it. “I don’t have my heels on yet. Could you?”

Logan comes to stand right next to her, very much in her personal bubble as he reaches up effortlessly and plucks the vase out from the back of the cabinet. His eyes, deep and intense, never leave hers and her breath hitches in her chest at their proximity.

“Thanks,” she finally manages to squeak out after a long moment.

Logan merely nods and lowers his head even closer to hers, setting the vase down and wetting his lips with his tongue. He glances at her mouth and then back up to her eyes. She inhales, decides to go for it, and pushes up on her tiptoes so that her lips brush against his. The kiss is sweet and gentle, exploratory, and it sends sparks flying through her body.

Veronica pulls back to study him. His mouth quirks up in the lopsided half-smile that gives her butterflies and she winds her arms around his neck and kisses him again, this time deepening the intensity. She opens her mouth slightly and allows his tongue inside to twist around hers. His hands, anchored on her hips, move so that one presses on her lower back and the other tangles in her curls, holding her close. She allows herself to get lost in the pleasure of it before breaking away, panting for breath.

“Do you still want to go out for dinner? Or maybe...we could stay in?” 

Her voice wavers. She can’t remember how long it’s been since she’s invited a man into her bedroom. 

His eyes twinkle with promise. “Ordering in has a new appeal.” 

_Yes_. That’s the answer she was hoping for. 

“Logan,” She moans as he slides his lips to her neck and sucks lightly on her sensitive skin. Oh god, that’s amazing and she can feel the blood rushing through her veins as heat builds in her core. She slides her leg up his and he hooks his fingers under her thigh so that she can climb him like she wants.

He pulls her closer, lifting her up and setting her on the kitchen counter, hiking up her dress so that he fits in between her legs. She strips him of his sports coat, dropping it on the floor, and begins unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers find her zipper and cool air rushes over her back.

Pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, Veronica marvels at his well defined chest and biceps. This should be how he advertises his services—a picture of him, shirtless, would have men and women lined up around the block for personal training sessions.

“Oh, god, Veronica,” he pants after kissing her senseless again. His hands cup her face, his thumbs gently trace her cheekbones while he gazes at her intently. His brown eyes are dark with lust and anticipation. “Bed?”

“Yes, please.” She hops down off the counter and grabs his hand, pulling him into her room and pushing him down on the bed. Sliding her dress off her shoulders, she straddles him for a kiss, allows the moment to carry her away before moving to fumble in the nightstand by her bed for a condom. 

“I’m so, so glad Jackie had to go to New York. Although I hated you at first,” she confesses as her fingers close around the foil wrapper.

“Moi?” Logan’s eyes widen in mock surprise as he flips them so he’s on top and snatches the condom from her. With a smirk he opens it, settling between her legs.

“I thought you were a jackass. And you made me do sit-ups.” Her nose wrinkles in disgust.

“You keep bringing that up, but you paid me to make you do sit-ups,” he points out, his voice strained as she wiggles beneath him. “The jackass persona was free. I couldn’t let you know how hot I thought you were. And then I got to know you, your determination…” 

His voice fades away on a moan as she nips his shoulder. 

“Good job driving me away. Although I had kind of forgotten how to interact with people. Perhaps I misread the signals?” Veronica pants slightly between drugging kisses, then wraps her legs around him. 

“Or perhaps I got distracted by your amazing ass and forgot to keep sending them.” Logan gives it a squeeze to emphasize his point.

“I’m pretty happy about that right now.”

Based on the evidence in front of her, Veronica gathers that Logan is pretty ridiculously happy about the turn of events, too. Trailing kisses down her neck, he pulls her closer and Veronica loses herself in the sensation of him.

————

Afterward, endorphins flood her body and Veronica lies, spent and sated, on top of Logan’s impressive chest.

Tucking a hand behind his head, Logan exhales deeply. His other hand cradles her back, running up and down her spine.

“Um.” She giggles, meeting his eyes as she lifts her head. “I didn’t plan on doing that before dinner. I mean, it’s not like I was planning it for later, either—”

“Veronica,” His eyes dance. “I’ve been thinking about doing that since I first saw your ass in those tight little workout pants you wear. It’s even better than I imagined.” 

He playfully swats her butt as he shifts her to the mattress and stands.

“Bathroom?” He asks and she points him in the right direction, enjoying the view.

“Hey, Veronica,” he calls from the doorway, “I’d still like to take you out for dinner, if you want.”

“Nah.” She tries to rouse herself enough to get up. “Maybe next time. Let’s just order pizza and stay in.”

After a moment, Logan returns and hovers behind her, nuzzling her neck. Apparently his stamina on the treadmill has transferred over to other areas, as well. Perhaps she doesn’t have to get out of bed just yet. 

She didn’t expect this, but maybe it’s exactly what she needs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ellie and MB for the writing help and AmyPC for the excellent beta! I really appreciate your patience and support!
> 
> And thank you so much, Alina, for the beautiful cover!!


End file.
